clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight's Emoticlones
Twilight's Emoticlones are different sides of Princess Twilight's personality that reside within her mind. They all resemble Princess Twilight in appearance, but each one wears a uniquely colored cloak, the color of which will hint at which aspect of Twilight they represent. List of Emoticlones Emoticlones are physical manifestations of Twilight's emotions that reside within her mindscape in the episode "Nevermore." Pink (Happiness) : I always thought you were funny, B.B. But hey, looks aren't everything. (Laughs) The Pink Twilight is the embodiment of Princess Twilight's happiness. She is quite expressive and cheerful. Happy made her appearance when Pop Fizz and Eruptor thought they were falling to their death. But the ground was upside-down, so they landed painfully, which gave her a laugh. Happy is more playful than Princess Twilight, and she seems to enjoy Pop Fizz's company (ironically the feeling is not mutual with him). Her domain was the forest with yellow skies, pink clouds and floating strawberries. Gray (Timidity) For the hundred millionth time, WE FORGIVE YOU! : — Pop Fizz and Eruptor : The Gray Twilight is the embodiment of Princess Twilight's timidity, sadness, sense of loneliness, insecurity, rejection and fear. She is extremely regretful and apologetic, constantly apologizing to Pop Fizz and Eruptor for even the slightest things that the real Princess Twilight has done or said to them. She holds on to Princess Twilight's deepest, most guarded feelings, such as her fear that her teammates, namely Pop Fizz, don't like her. Her domain is a giant maze of indestructible stone. : Green (Bravery) :: High fives! C'mon! The Green Twilight is the embodiment of Princess Twilight's bravery and fighting spirit, making her a tomboy. She enjoys fighting, and she displays feats of strength equal to even the strongest characters in the series. She also likes to use fighting phrases to talk down to enemies or express triumph. Brave is not all above going up against friends and allies, however. : Orange (Rudeness/Laziness) Orange Twilight, from as little of we know of her, has bad manners. Not only is she rude but she also mouths off to Eruptor in the comic when he calls her, "Miss Rude with attitude" (her response: "Who're you callin' rude, baldy?"). : Yellow (Knowledge) Yellow Twilight is the intellectual part of Princess Twilight, and unlike the other Emoticlones, she wears an additional accessory in the form of glasses. She plays the role of a problem-solver and seems to take the more logical choice in dire situations as seen in Pieces of Me where she and Timid were the only ones who did not run away from the Titans. : Purple (Passion/Love) Purple Twilight represents Princess Twilight's more outgoing feminine side and romantic interests, and like the Pink and Green Twilights, also has a loving smile. During her first appearance in the episode Nevermore, she gives Pop Fizz a passionate smile, depicting the relationship he'll have with Princess Twilight much later in the series. : Brown (Sloth) Brown Twilight is the manifestation of Princess Twilight's sloppier qualities. : Red (Anger) Red Twilight is the manifestation of Princess Twilight's darker urges. Unlike the other Twilights, this emoticlone has her four glowing red eyes when she loses her temper. Because her demonic heritage, whenever Princess Twilight loses control of her anger, the Red Twilight takes a form similar to Lord Tirek. White (Perfect Balance) : White Twilight is seen in several episodes. She is not a true emoticlone, but actually an embodiment of Princess Twilight at full strength and power. She is first seen when Princess Twilight unites with all of her emotions in Nevermore to combat her Rage, and Twilight herself later turned white during her brief friendship with Lord Tirek after the world had come to an end. In this case, this form represents Princess Twilight when she draws on her entire inner strength and power or when she is in emotional harmony with herself, which she has displayed only in relation to her closest friends. It also represent her spirit being cleansed of her centaur evil. In this form, Princess Twilight emits a white glow, and during her battle with Lord Tirek her hair grows to waist-length. :* 1st Appearance: In the episode "Nevermore", Raven unites with her emotions and becomes a gigantic white version of herself to subdue her Rage. :* 2nd Appearance: In the episode "The End - Part 3", a younger version of herself wearing white clothing was present throughout the episode and after her body and memories were restored, she once again became White Twilight to defeat Lord Tirek once and for all. Sand clone (Unknown/presumed, Timidity and Knowledge) A fusion of yelow and grey emoticlones (the only two don't run out) in pieces of her, created for Jericho taking over yellow and late taking over grey rejoined these, because of Jericho over control, her personality is unknown. Ligth Green clone (Unknown/presumed, Timidity, Knowledge and Bravery) Jericho in coltrol of the sand clone repeats the process with the green clone, because of his control over her personality is unknown. : Trivia :* In addition, some of the Emoticlones correlate directly with some of the lights of the Emotional Spectrum: :** Red = Rage :** Violet = Passion :** Green = Bravery/Will :** White = All combined. :** Blue = Calm/Hope. :* The exceptions are the Yellow and Orange Emoticlones, which correspond to Wisdom and Rudeness rather than Fear and Greed, respectively. :** Ironically enough, they embody the emotions Princess Twilight typically displays. For the hundred millionth time, WE FORGIVE YOU!